Measuring body core temperature or measuring a temperature enabling body core temperature to be calculated, determined, or approximated can be very important to a firefighter or to an emergency rescue worker, either of whom can become overheated to a potentially fatal condition.
In United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0242976 A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, it is disclosed in FIG. 55 and in paragraph 0439 to mount a temperature sensor on a nosepiece of a mask, such as a mask for a firefighter. The temperature sensor is used to sense, on an external region on the nose of a wearer, a temperature approximating body core temperature.
In United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0177034 A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, an ear canal sensing device is disclosed. The ear canal sensing device, which is inserted into an ear canal of a wearer, is employed to monitor physiological factors, which can include a temperature approximating body core temperature. Furthermore, it is disclosed that the ear canal sensing device can be also adapted to provide full duplex (two-way) communication, via a speaker and a microphone.
As exemplified in numerous prior patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,419, 5,012,813, 5,199,436, 5,445,158, 5,381,796, 5,653,238, 6,047,205, and 6,219,573 B1, technology is known, by which to calculate, determine, or approximate body core temperature from a temperature sensed in an ear canal.